Partition mounting systems are employed to isolate portions of a building or room, by serving as a barrier to dust, noise, light, odors, and the like. Workers at construction sites often use rudimentary techniques for constructing and installing partitions. Some simply nail, screw, or staple a curtain or plastic sheet of material to a floor, ceiling, or abutting walls of a room, resulting in damage to their surfaces. Others tape or adhere, using masking tape (e.g., 3M Painters Tape, 3M Corporate Headquarters, 3M Center, St. Paul, Minn. 55144), a curtain or plastic sheet to walls or ceilings of a room. However, the masking tape usually fails to adhere to the curtain or plastic sheet due to its weight. On the other hand, some secure a curtain or plastic sheet to walls or ceilings of a room using duct tape (e.g., Duck Tape, Henkel Consumer Adhesives, Inc., 32150 Just Imagine Drive, Avon, Ohio 44011). As a result, paint can pull off of surfaces with the removal of the tape, or adhesive residue is left behind when the tape is removed.